Never Thought To Be Possible
by Creations-Embassy
Summary: What if there was something more to the mysterious 'Night Fury' What if Toothless was different from the other dragons because of one thing? One thing, that Hiccup is doing just about anything to uncover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Dudes, This is just a story I came up with, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own "How To Train Your Dragon'!**

**No Beta.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"I swear the Gods hate me. I mean, Some people loose their knife, or their mug, but no, not me! I manage to loose an entire dragon!" I shout in anger as I swat away a single tree branch that was directly in my way.

Only for it to swing back and hit me in the face with twice the amount of force I hit it with.

"Ow!" I yelp whilst nursing my right eye hoping to numb the sting left from the branch.

I glared at the branch for a second, imagining and silently hoping it would catch fire and burn to the ground. Realising I was death glaring a stick death I looked up to the tree it was from, noticing that the tree was smashed through the middle, there were shards of bark everywhere and one side was leaning on the ground. Almost as if something heavy collided with it making it split in two before bending it beyond it's limits making it snap.

At that point you could almost hear the light bulb bling on with the kogs in my brain stopping in realisation.

'Wait a sec...Something heavy! Like a dragon!'

Following the direction of the broken tree with my gaze I spotted a giant skid mark in the dirt over a hill. Whatever broke this tree was going obviously going at a fast pace to make these.

Gaining my confidence and forgeting the dangers I decided to follow the mark, slowly and cautiously creeping down the slippery soil, to the top of the hill it went over.

Getting down on all fours I reached the top and peered over as stealthily I could make possible.

I gasped and hid again as my eyes glanced over a dark black lump as the end of the skid trail.

Regaining my posture I looked over again to get a better look. It wasn't moving, but it was defiantly a dragon. Defiantly a Night Fury.

Desperately searching my coat I found my knife, holding it in front of me protectively. Just in case it was still alive and ready to EAT ME ALIVE!

'Okay Hiccup, calm down. It's not moving, it's tied up! YES! My device worked! HICCUP! Focus!'

Skidding down the hill as quietly as possible I hid behind a boulder no more than a metre or so away from the dragon.

Standing up straight I stepped around the boulder and crept closer to the Night Fury.

"Oh, wow...I-I-I-I d-did it! I did it! T-this fixes everything! YES!-" I placed my foot on it's arm in triumph."-I have brought down this mighty bea-" I was cut off as I was knocked off my balance off the dragon.

Bringing my knife up again and pointing towards the dragon I glanced down and noticed the slow but steady rising and falling of it's chest.

Allowing my eyes to peer further up I stared at it's bright green, emerald eyes as they stared back at me with slitted pupils.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I turned my attention back at it's chest.

Bringing my shaky arms to point my dagger at the dragon I took a deep breath in.

"I-I'm going to kill you dragon-" I rolled my shoulders and turned my blade upside down, facing the dragon below me-"and I'm gonna, gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father.-" I took another shaky breath in."-I'm a Viking. I AM A VIKING!" I shouted at the dragons face as it stared back at me with it's eyes filled with fear.

Trying my best to ignore it I raised my weapon and snapped my eyes shut, trying to block out my thoughts.

But I couldn't help it and took one final glance at the Night Fury.

It's eyes were filled with sorrow and fear, screaming for help. Like a caged bird.

I quickly turned away and smashed my eye-lids together again and held my weapon high.

I heard the gentle ***thump*** as it's head hit the ground, it had given up hope.

Grinding my teeth together, the strength in my legs gave out and I fell to my knees in front of the Night Fury.

I opened my eyes once more and glanced at my weapon, to the dragon I had captured.

"I did this..." Right then I made a decision I never thought I would do.

Quickly looking around I severed each rope with my dagger, their hold on the beast loosening.

Suddenly I was thrown back into the boulder behind me with the dragons giant black paw holding me by the neck.

Wincing at the pain I looked up into it's glowing emerald eyes.

At that moment I noticed something, it's eyes held something..different...something..almost...human.

* * *

**How was that? Feel free to tell me what you think and review!**

**Thanks, Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Dudes, This is just a story I came up with, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own "How To Train Your Dragon'!**

**No Beta.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

Suddenly I was thrown back into the boulder behind me with the dragons giant black paw holding me by the neck.

Wincing at the pain I looked up into it's glowing emerald eyes.

At that moment I noticed something, it's eyes held something..different...something..almost...human.

* * *

To be completely honest I have no idea what I'm thinking.

I was almost killed yesterday, by a Night Fury none the less!

Whats worse? I let it go! I don't know what I was thinking, but I just couldn't bring myself to kill it! I didn't have it in me, I don't think I ever will.

Thats why, today I'm going to find the dragon again. I want to see it, even if it's for the last time. I'm still curious on why it let me go, and I just can't forget the look in his eyes...

I repositioned my notebook under my arm. I was going to find it! I did it once, I can do it again! Even if it was tied up last time...Ehehe...oops...

Moving my wooden shield further up my arm I came across a giant pit, a small clearing with a pond and lots of rocks covered with moss. Overall the atmosphere was quite peaceful as long as you can slip through the rocks and boulders that sat in-front of the 'entrance.'

Suddenly I heard the sound of flesh colliding with rock below.

Looking straight down into the pit I found what I was looking for. The dragon hadn't noticed me yet and was trying to climb up the rock walls out. I planned to not let it see me just in case it wants to kill me and finish of what it started last time. I'm not risking my life again.

I whipped out my notebook and started to sketch out the dragons form.

Then I noticed something odd about the beasts tail, it wasn't symmetrical in that it was missing the fin like wing at on the left side of his tail disabling him from taking flight properly.

'So thats why it's trying to climb out.'

Whilst my focus subsided I accidentally lost my grip on my charcoal covered twig (A/N I actually have no idea what it is!) Letting it fall into the pit, tapping on some boulders on the way to the ground drawing the Night Fury's attention to me.

I once again got lost in his eyes. The look on his eyes almost screamed 'Come down, I dare you.'

Looking away I scrambled to my feet. The look he was giving me, it's not the gaze of a blood thirsty killer that I heard about. However I'm still not taking my chances...at least not today anyway.

_-Time Skip-_

"Okay, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today."

"I miss timed my summer-solt dive, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut replied with hinted sarcasm.

"No don't, you were great! You were so Astrid!" Snotlout added in, not noticing the sarcasm.

"Right! You have to be hard on yourself! Now, where did hiccup go wrong?"

Gobber gestured to me as the others snickered.

"Ah, he showed up!"

"He didn't get eaten!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut replied as I stayed quiet.

"Hes never where he should be." Astrid harshly added in, glaring at my back as I went to sit on another table.

"Thank you Astrid. You need to live and breathe their stuff-" Gobber dropped a thick, old book onto the table. "- The dragon manual, everything we know about every dragon we know of."

There was a crack of thunder in the silence.

"No attacks tonight, hurry up." And with that Gobber was gone.

"Wait a sec...You mean read?"

"While where're still alive?"

"Why read when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?"

"Oh! I read it like seven times! Like, theres this one dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And, And theres this other one that that-" Fishlegs was cut off by Tuffnut.

"-Yeah well there was a chance I was gonna read that-"

"-But now..." Ruffnut finished with awkward silence.

"Well okay, you guys read, and I'll go kill it." Snotlout got up and headed to the door followed by the others.

Looking around I made a self note on how creepy the hall was when your alone in the dark.

Moving over to the table I grabbed another candle for a reading light.

I flipped a couple pages to the section dubbed 'Mysterious'.

"Extremely dangerous, kill on sight, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight, Ah!" I whipped my head around as thunder crashed outside, startling me.

Flipping more pages I came to the last page of the book, the title read, 'Night Fury'.

There was no picture or a description.

"Speed unknown, Size unknown, The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself. Never engage this dragon, your only chance is to hide and pray it does not find you."

'Huh..Then why am I still alive? Why did it not kill..me?

"ARGHHHH! This is so confusing!" I cursed while unconsciously combing my fingers through my hair.

* * *

**How was that? Feel free to tell me what you think and review!**

**Thanks, Ja ne!**


End file.
